


Protection

by saladfingers



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e09 My Brother's Keeper, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Jazz thinks about what she's just learned about Danny





	Protection

Jazz knows about Danny's half-ghost identity. He's aware that she knows, but he thinks they'll be safer if she doesn't verbalize it. Their own parents and grandmother don't know the secret. Jazz works on her nonchalant attitude, pulling from her teenage rebellion phase - before she turned into a young adult. She isn't sure how big the sitch is - since it hasn't come completely 180 that her brother is technically half-dead. Trying to place a label on the situation, she comes with a conclusion that it falls under Protecting Her Brother.


End file.
